The Lab Files
by GreatestDog
Summary: With everyone on the surface, King Asgore has demanded that all of Alphys' detailed lab reports be dug up and documented. These are those reports. Side story to "A Happy Ending". Featuring Error!Sans along with a possibly a little bit of UnderSwap!Sans. Rated T for nightmarish experiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Greatest Dog (the author) here! You might know me from my little thing I do with Frisk and Azzy ("A Happy Ending"). If you don't, feel free to go over there and leave some questions for them! Alphys has informed me that she'd love to answer some questions as well. (It took some convincing, to be honest. For some reason , she's convinced you will all hate her).**

 **Anyhow, I'm doing this because Asgore asked me to document all of her logs and any personal accounts she may have. I'm officially the "Royal Scribe", as of today. I also act as a personal guard for Frisk and Asriel when I'm needed, or whenever the King feels they are under threat (which, so far, has only been once).**

* * *

Report #112.

Grandpuppy and his wife are still comatose. The others are mostly...awake? I don't know what to call them. They show signs of life, and they definitely are exhibiting neurological activity. I'm not sure what's going on inside their brains, though. They just stare straight up at they ceiling. They blink, breath, and will chew food if you put it into their mouths. Their pupils react normally to stimulus, and their breathing is regular. I don't know what's going on.

* * *

Report #113

The dogs are awake too. They're not exhibiting anything differently from the others.

* * *

Report #114

They seem to be...regaining their awareness? Grandpuppy sat up, and all he's done is slowly look around. He's definitely awake. The others are in various stages. A few are speaking, and some are just staring at me. I'm performing tests. Amazingly, they seem...alive. Like, really alive. And some of them are healthier than they came. Did I just find a way to reanimate the dead?

* * *

Report #115

They're all fully aware. I've told them that they'll be able to go home soon. I've contacted the families and told them that everybody has made a full recovery. I can't wait to tell Asgore what I've discovered!

* * *

Report #116

I...I don't know what to do. It's been six hours since my last report. They're...I don't know what they are! As I was performing my tests...Grandpuppy started to break down, physically. His fur seemed to lose its shape, and he started to...

I don't know what to do.

* * *

Report #117.

I've made up my mind. These reports are never being shared. I'm going to put them into the computer, and then burn the originals. The copies are going to be encrypted. Nobody can know what's happened. These are for my eyes only. Asgore, if you ever see these...I'm sorry.

* * *

Report #118

All patients have conglomerated into several entities. I've decided to call them "Amalgamates". They're just...giant, shambling, amorphous white blobs.

The worst part is, they're still fully aware. They speak to me. They want to go home...They want to see their families..

And I can't let them.

I don't know what to do. Their families keep calling me, daily. They want answers...I don't know what to say!

* * *

Report #119

I'm closing down the labs. It's the only thing I can do. All I've done down there has created horror and pain. Sans will understand. He's seen - no, he's PARTICIPATED in some of my experiments. He knows what's happened in that lab.

I should ask if there's anything he wants from down there. He might've left something.

* * *

 **Thats the first chunk. I won't be uploading all of the sequentially. I'll be uploading them as Alphys decodes them. These are actually the last ones she left. She said that they contain some crazy stuff, so things might get a little weird. She said a lot about "alternate timelines" and "interference from outside sources". She also talked a little about some called...Error? I dunno. I'm not paid to understand this stuff. Speaking of payment, I'm paid with bacon strips and housing.**

 **It's pretty nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Report #42**

The machine is almost ready. Me and Sans've been working on it for weeks now, and we're so close. So close.

The plan is simple. We need to generate enough magical energy to open (and maintain) a portal outside the barrier. The machine is built off of G's old blueprints, and although we had to substitute plain quartz instead of Amethyst, I think it'll still work.

Sans is running cable from the Core to the lab. We're gonna power it directly from the Core. It'll be more than we need. The machine will use the energy to generate a tear through space. The exit will be...Well, I don't quite know where. But it'll most likely be outside the barrier.

Sans is coming back. I'm turning on all the quipment. I'm setting the audio-video feed to save to the report.

* * *

 **Video feed #8**

Alphys and Sans are standing in a large, white room. It is empty, save for a desk sized machine. It contains a large television screen, and a keyboard. It has several large cables attached to it. They continue off-screen.

Alphys is wearing a simple white lab coat, and goggles. Sans is dressed similarly.

Alphys speaks.

"Test One..twelve-" she pauses. "No, twenty-thousand kilowatts."

Alphys looks over at Sans, and he gives her a thumbs up.

"Uh...I guess that's it, then. Throw the switch."

He throws the switch, and the video ends abruptly.

* * *

Uh...the test was a failure. I just finished turning the power back on. I don't think we used enough energy...

We're gonna double it.

The worst that happens is that the machine shorts out.

I hope.

* * *

 **Video feed #9**

"Test two, fifty-thousand Kilowatts. Sans...flip the switch."

Sans throws a large lever, and then takes a step back.

The machine shudders, and the screen turns on. It begins emitting a chugging noise, and a graph displays on the screen.

Alphys hurries over towards the keyboard. After tapping a few buttons she turns over towards the skeleton.  
"Sans...its working! Everything's stable." She smiles. "I can't believe it! We might have a way out! I'm gonna start generating the portal."

She hits a large button.

The machine shudders, and with a flash of light, the video ends.

* * *

 **Video Feed #10**

The video returns thirty seconds later. The room is flooded with red emergency lights. Sans is lying on the floor, unmoving. Alphys is shaking him by the shoulders.

There is a portal next to the machine. It's circular in shape, and glowing purple. It's edges ebb and flow as if made of water. The center of the portal is shimmering white. There is a black object visible through it.

The video ends.

* * *

The test was a success...I think. The energy released by the machine left both of us unconscious. I woke before Sans, and I wasn't able to observe the portal before it collapsed. We need to try again.

Although...strangely, I could've sworn that I saw someone through that portal...

They looked a little like...Sans, actually. But...different. I didn't get a good look, however, and it could've just been after-effects from the energy pulse. I don't quite know what I saw, to be honest.

* * *

 **Greatest Dog here. I'm not too good at describing these videos. I'm sorry I can't actually upload them. They're kinda creepy though.**


End file.
